Always had a Fondness
by ShadowedElegance
Summary: No! Lucy was right, He needed her. She was all he had left, and she was slipping away. And….he needed her. He…he loved her. A bit of rather OOC ToddLovett fluff.
1. Always had a Fondness

**I really hope you guys like this! This is not my first attempt at writing but it is my first fanfic., so reviews would be lovely.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sweeney Todd (except for a CD and a shirt) and if I did, I would be one blissful teenage girl.**

* * *

Night after night, it was the same grisly nightmare.

The midnight bells began their toll as he found himself on the corner of Fleet Street. The streets and alleys ahead of him were lined with hundreds of faceless men waiting to be slain. Sweeney reached for the silver friend at his side and smiled as his razor met the neck of the first man. Blood spilled about the cobblestone street and he continued his malicious murder of every man. Blood began to pool in the alleyways as the brutal carnage continued. Just a few hours later, the end of the line seemed to be nearing. Tonight's manifestation of horror appeared to be taking a different turn. In view of the fact that hundreds of men were bleeding in the streets of London, blood was now pooled up to one's knees. A few more fatalities and Sweeney would have finished his killing spree. Slashing the way to his final victim, he stopped short. Everyone else he had killed that evening was a man of no name. The final individual was standing with _her_ back to him. She turned around, and Sweeney nearly dropped his crimson covered friend—it was Mrs. Nellie Lovett. This small and scrawny slip of a woman stirred within him nothing lore than feelings of detestation. Oh, but he hadn't always hated her. That one fateful night in the bakehouse changed everything.

That one night not so long ago, he had heard Nellie scream from the basement below. He had run to find the barely living Judge attempting to seize the hem of her gown.

"Open the oven." He commanded

She did as she was told and the two of them went to heave the poor man's body into the flames. As they were reaching for the Judge, Sweeney noticed the figure of the beggar woman.

Taking a closer look, he saw that she was delicate, beautiful, and pale, with yellow hair…she looked quite a bit like…Lucy. Lucy was alive, and this vile woman _knew_ it. _His_ Lucy was cold, alone and feebly wandering the streets of London begging for alms while he sat in his shop slaughtering innocent men to avenge her supposed death. In instinct and without thought he had ended her life with a flick of his razor…his own love. Sweeney's cold, grey eyes seemed to defrost a little as he stooped to the floor and pressed his blood spattered forehead to poor Lucy's dead one. After sitting there for many minutes, he lifted his head, kissed his dead wife on the nose, and stood to face the quivering woman before him.

"You lied to me." He growled as he stalked her to the wall.

"No, no love, never _lied_. I told you she took the arsenic, didn't I? Never said she died, no, never said she died…" She imploring while she rambled, stumbling backwards. She shook, startled as her back touched to cold stone wall.

In seconds, countless thoughts raided his mind…thoughts of murder, revenge, and deceit. How should he kill this cruel piece of a wench? A simple slitting of the throat would not suffice. He must be clever and imaginative in his gruesome plan, tricking her into a false sense of security, and then taking her by surprise. Affection would be her downfall. Yes, he knew she longed for his affection and would succumb to it under any circumstance. A smirk crept over his face as he whisked her into a spirited waltz. Round and round they danced until Nellie was immersed in such bliss she was no longer aware of her surroundings, her eyes fluttered shut in utter delight. They danced nearer and nearer to the open furnace. He knew her final moments were at hand. When they were within feet of the open oven, he gracefully twirled her out of his arms and hurled her to the flames. Sweeney stood with his back to the heat eagerly awaiting the sound of her scream to fill his ears as the flames licked her tender skin. Engaged in his own thoughts and triumph, however, he did not realize his aim was a bit off and he instead tossed her into the inner corner of furnace giving her just enough room to stumble away from it. Only when the noise had failed to reach him, did he turn around. He had always thought Mrs. Lovett a strong woman, but now it seemed he was looking at an entirely different person. Nellie now stood quaking in her own small embrace like a frightened child, trying to conceal the sobs shaking her petite frame. Tears slowly made their way to her once warm hazel eyes, now brimming with fear and hurt. She knew what he had just tried to do with her, she didn't know what to do with herself, and so she maintained eye contact while slowly slinking to the stairs.

"I-I did it b-because I loved you…" She stammered, voice quivering with sadness before staggering up the stairs as fast as her heeled shoes could carry her to her room.

Emotion swelled inside of him as he stared once again at the helpless woman in the alley as the bloodbath in the alley grew at an alarming rate before his eyes. The crimson liquid was up to his waist before long. He had just cocked back his arm when he heard a soft voice ring out in the peril…

"_Benjamin! Ben, sweetheart, stop! This isn't you. This isn't what I want for you."_

Lucy…

"_Benny, you need her. She is all you have in that God forsaken world"_

"No!" He cried into the night sky. "I don't need her. I have you!"

"_No, Benny you don't. I was dead to that world the moment that poison touched my lips. Not even in a clear state of mind."_

"She's trying to take your place. She will never take your place, I love you!"

"_She is not trying to take my place Benny. You won't even let her have a place. Let her in, it's fine. I know that you love me and that she cannot take my place. All I ask is that you let her have one and now try and make the best of what little life you have left. That poor woman works day in and day out for you, and you show her nothing in return. Let go of the past, Ben. Let go of me, and I will remain. I forgive you, move ahead, and I promise I will stay in that place in your heart."_

With that the voice ceased to speak again as a bewildered Sweeney Todd stood in blood up to his chest, staring at the night sky. He looked forward to Nellie Lovett standing uneasy in the blood, and watched her eyes roll back as she fell and sank.

No! Lucy was right, He needed her. She was all he had left, and she was slipping away. And….he needed her. He…he loved her. Frantically he reached his arms out to try and locate her in the blood that was now up to his neck.

She was gone.

A small cry of fear escaped Sweeney Todd as he sat up in his barber's chair sweating and trembling from his sudden realization….but could Mrs. Lovett ever forgive him? And so for the first time in a long time…the brave and stone-faced man broke down, and cried.

* * *

**I have very little extra time to make updates so it may take a while but...please review!**


	2. Love?

Tears streamed down the once stoic face of Sweeney Todd as he contemplated the events of the past week.

In the nights following the deaths of the Beadle, Judge, and Lucy, Mr. Todd never came down from his shop, in fact, he had closed it. He wanted nothing more of previous nights than to scheme and think of a way to get rid of Mrs. Lovett. He couldn't kill her after he had seen that sort of hurt in her eyes, but he had thought he never really wanted to see her again, so getting her to leave would suffice. She had not made an appearance since that night, and there had been no sign of her except for the meat pies she would leave just outside his door when mealtimes rolled around. He no longer wished for her disappearance though.

"_She's a bloody wonder."_ He thought to himself as he sat quietly sobbing.

"_She cleaned up my murders and hid them from sight. She fed me and did my laundry. She paid me visits and spoke to me nothing but words of kindness. She has done all the these extraordinary things for me, cared for a poor boy, and run a business on top of it all. And what have I done? I have done nothing but stand around sulking, killing and making a mess all while shunning her efforts of benevolence. Then, when she finally found the courage to speak her not so well hidden words of love to me, I tried to kill her as well. Surely nothing I can do will save me from going to hell in a hand basket. Unless…"_

Todd entered another stream of consciousness.

"_Could she forgive me? After everything I've done, is there still a possibility I hold a place in her beautiful heart?"_

It was time to find out.

That night was all she could think about. Everything about it seemed so unreal, yet so genuine in everyway. Nellie ran her hand along her shoulder, feeling the burn mark from touching the scorching metal of the furnace, she winced at the slight pain it caused.

"_Aw, who needs 'im."_ She tried to convince herself,

"_You do." _ Her conscience echoed.

"_Not anymore. The pies won't continue if I can't get any more 'meat', so I'll 'ave to switch to somethin' else…cookies maybe,"_ She chuckled to herself, _"The worst cookies in London."_

"_Not for the business, you dimwit, you love 'im and you know it"_

"_No, I don't." _ Nellie's eyes welled with tears.

She continued to prepare the pies to put into the oven tomorrow, they were to be her last batch. She was rolling out the crust for one of her last pies, and as she did so, warm, salty tears began to fall on top of the dough she spent hours kneading. She dropped her rolling pin, leaned her elbows on the tabletop, and collapsed into her hands, sobbing hysterically. No, she didn't _want_ to love him, but deep down she did so more than he could ever know. She picked up her head ever so slowly, and wiped her eyes. Some rest ought to set her right. Mrs. Lovett looked into the parlor to se Toby sleeping softly on the sofa. He was always so peaceful. She strode towards her bedroom a bit downtrodden, but ready for sleep. Her nightgown was one of her favorite things to wear, it seemed unfortunate to her that no one other than Toby on occasion would ever see it. It was bought when she was younger, but it still retained most of its beauty. The gown was a midnight blue satin and it was long and sleeveless. There was a robin's egg blue under layer with ruffles that peeked out from under the base, above the bust, and on the outsides of the sleeves. Ordinarily Nellie was not overly feminine, but she made an exception for this. She looked to a small cracked mirror that shone in the moonlight as she took the many pins out of her auburn tresses. One by one each curl fell and found a place around her head and shoulders. It was noticeable that she had been crying. There were still dried tears on her face and her eyes were a little red. She went to her bed, lifted up the covers, and laid down. Nothing could prepare her for the dream reality was about to hand to her.

He descended the creaking stairs as quietly as he possibly could. He had never been this nervous in his life, with the exception of proposing to Lucy, of course. The moonlight gently caressed his pale skin as he made his way from the shadows. He paused for a moment staring at the door.

"_Damn it."_He thought, _"That blasted bell is going to let her know straight off I'm coming in"_

If this was going to work, He wouldn't want her simply finding him entering the shop. That would just be too awkward and she would start asking too many questions. Slowly, and ever so cautiously, he lifted an opened razor to the wooden frame holding together the glass panels. He made just enough tiny slits to remove part of it, lift out the glass, and reach thought to take out the bell. He didn't discard any of the wood because he knew that Mrs. Lovett would be furious if her door's window was ruined. Gradually, and with great care, he turned the door knob, and entered the dusty shop. Pie materials were still strewn about the countertop. He tried to quiet the sound of his boots on the squeaky floorboards. Eventually he was at her bedroom door. He turned this knob with great care as well, and lightly walked inside the room. My, was she beautiful. Her auburn locks draped haphazardly across her face, her porcelain skin gleamed in the soft moonlight. Slowly, and with a trembling hand, he brushed the stray hairs out of her face.

"L-love?" He whispered.

Her eyes snapped open.


	3. That Man is Dead

**A big, gigantical, HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put me on story alert, etc.! I feel so honored. This one is short, but I hope you like it anyway, please review!**

* * *

"What did you jus' call me, Mr. T?" Nellie said wearily lifting her head. 

"I called you Love. You do it quite enough, so I figured I'd give it a little try." He replied sheepishly.

"Ok then…" This was rather strange, never in his life has he acted this way, especially towards her. Sitting up little by little she put her hands in her lap and spoke again. "Well, uh—_Love_, why 'ave you decided to deem me worthy of speakin' to at this ungodly hour?"

"Well Nellie…." He began, inwardly she gasped. Never had he called her by first name alone.

He awkwardly downcast his stare put a hand behind his head, "I've been thinking for a while, upstairs you know, about everything that's happened and everything I've done. And…well…I am not proud of most of it by any means. I feel especially bad for what I've done …" He raised his eyes to meet her gaze, "to you. I've never had anyone in my life care as much for me as you do. Even Lucy did not dote on me as much as you do and...I don't even have her anymore. "

Mrs. Lovett looked downward. Oh yes, Lucy. The Angel Lucy. Perfect Lucy. She was gone and finally he had begun to realize it…and _thank_ her. He was finally cognizant of the fact that her white lie was to protect him. After she took to that arsenic, Lucy could almost never remember her own name. Nellie knew she could by no means remember the name of the husband she had not seen or heard from for fifteen years. She smiled a bit and blushed like mad.

"But I do have you. At least, I hope I do. Can you ever forgive me for how atrociously I've treated you?" Since she was sitting on the bed, he crouched down to meet her eye level. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh God, no! Don't cry! Please don't cry…" his own lower lip began to tremble as he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Mr. Todd, these are not tears of sadness." She placed her own hand on top of the one already on her cheek. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I could not be more willin' to accept your apology."

"There is one more thing that I must let you know before I say anything else." He said taking his hand off her face.

"Yes?" She looked deep into his eyes searching for the words he would speak next.

He closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath, trying to gain all the strength he heeded to say it.

"Nellie I love you." He exclaimed. She clasped a hand over her mouth almost not believing what was happening. He continued…

"I know you loved me because you told me so, but after how awful I've been I-I didn't know if you ever could again." He broke down right then and there on her dusty bedroom floor.

She sat there baffled by the night's events. Were they real? She had dreamed of this moment for so long she didn't even know. Hesitantly she reached for the burn on her shoulder, and patted it.

"_Ow!"_ She thought, _"God, that hurts…wait! It hurts! That means…"_

She stood up and pulled the broken man to his feet. There was no more revenge or hate in his eyes. Instead there were tears, a deep sorrow, and guilt in their place. She whispered to him gently as she took his rough calloused hands in her own.

"I will love you always and forever."

Before another second could pass he pulled her in and their lips met. They held the passionate kiss that seemed like forever until they were certain they were not going to wake up from a precious dream. When they finally pulled away Nellie was the first to break the silence.

"Mr. Todd, I…" A finger was pressed to her lips before another word was said.

"Shh…no, not Todd. That man is dead. It's Barker now, Benjamin Barker…again." He chuckled and nodded to the side "And he has once more found his reason and his life, and she is _beautiful._"

* * *

**See? I told you it was short Anyway, should this be the end? I have ideas to continue but if you guys think this is the way to end I will save them for another fic. Love to all!**


	4. That's the Life I Covet

**Sorry this is late everyone! I really appreciate all of the people cho read this continuously. Reviews inspire me to work harder so if you want more, let me know! **

* * *

Toby had just awoke from a sound sleep on the sofa in the parlor. He went into the kitchen and splashed some cool water on his face. He went near Mrs. Lovett's room to wake her up, but as the small boy approached the room, he stopped short. Through the slightly opened door he saw what he thought to be a slumbering Mr. Todd holding his mother's sleeping figure. Toby rubbed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. No denying it, that was certainly Mr. Todd. He never really understood why his adopted mum has such a fondness for the man. He was always sulking around and pouting for some reason, but he never expressed these feelings. He slowly retreated from the doorway and went back to the kitchen looking for pies. There were no pies even close to being ready, and shop was to open in half an hour. He didn't know how to finish or bake the pies, and he definitely wouldn't go into his mother's room with Mr. T there, so he sat in the parlor for a while to think.

Nellie Lovett was woken up by the sound of a swift knock to the shop's door.

"_Who in their right mind could possibly be knockin' at this hour? After all, it's still dark out---wait."_ She opened her eyes to find light streaming through the part of her window not concealed by curtains. _"Bloody hell it's a customer!"_

She slowly slipped herself out of the grip of the man behind her, praying he was a light sleeper. Thankfully he was, and hastily Nellie slid off her nightgown, and glided into a dress. Still barefoot she went to the door only to find a very upset man looking through a hole in her door's window where a glass panel should have been.

"Excuse me miss, I just thought you'd be open by now." Said the man wearily but frustrated nonetheless.

"No dearie. You see, I think we may have a few pies out later, but after that I believe we're closing up the shop for good."

"Well Mrs. Lovett, I'm most disappointed that you are closing, but I will be dropping by on occasion today to have one of the last of your wonderful pies." With that he left.

Nellie stood staring at the gap in her window trying to figure out where the panel had gone. She unlocked and opened the door to look outside, but no bell bid her farewell. She looked at the ground next to the door and saw scraps of wood, a piece of glass, and the old brass bell. She smiled to herself thinking that Mr. To-"Benjamin" must have done it as to not wake her before coming in last night. She turned to go back in and ran smack into his chest. She stopped and examined him a little. He was still a bit stoic, but not nearly as cold or distant, maybe a tad though.

"Oh! Love, I didn't even hear you comin' up behind me. Anyway, now that we're on the very last batch of pies, what shall we do with ourselves?"

"I think," He began, "That you should put out the last of your pies and pack your things."

"Whadda you mean, Love?" She was a bit confused.

"How does a life by the sea sound?" He said with a little smirk, and her eyes flickered with innocent joy.

"Do you really mean it?" She gasped and a childlike grin tugged at her lips, "Or are you just pullin' me leg."

"No I really mean it. There's nothing really keeping us here anyways."

"But how are we going to pull Toby away from all the friends he's made running errands 'round town?"

"He can stay with Anthony and Johanna, I'm sure it will be fine."

With that in mind Mrs. Lovett finished making her last lot of pies, quickly sold them, and began to gather her belongings. It was going to be rather hard just leaving everything she had ever known behind, and she hadn't even thought about how to break the news to Toby or how he would take it. She had picked up a relatively large trunk to put all of her dresses in, and a slightly smaller one for other possessions. She was in her room for well over an hour trying to get things all set. She turned to leave the room, but saw her love in the doorway.

"N-Nellie?" he said, his expression was blameworthy and his voice laced with guilt.

"What's the matter, Love?"

"I…" He paused. "I think…I lied to you my pet." He whispered ashamed as he stood staring at the floorboards.

Nellie was concerned. What could it possibly be? They had not talked about much in the past day but what they had said was important. Did he not really love her? Were they not really moving? Thousands of similar thoughts rapidly twisted through her mind. Finally she placed a quivering hand behind her neck and found the courage within her doubting soul to bring volume to a quaking voice.

"What about?"

"Not all of Sweeney is dead. Part of him is still alive. While much of Benjamin's spirit has returned, a certain darkness has remained that I can't seem to do away with. I so wanted the darkness to be gone for you, Love. You don't deserve darkness, you deserve only the purist light. I am so sorry."

"Oh dearie,"A wave of relief came over her, as she threw herself into his arms. "You needn't fret about that. I love you for everythin' you are. Darkness and all. In fact, I don't think I could handle you being to sickeningly sweet all the time so I'm glad there's some dark. I've lived in dark almost me whole life. Now, Toby hasn't the slightest clue what happened last night or what is to come of the near future. What ever are we going to tell him?"

"I don't know."


	5. A New Day

**Sorry this took me a while...I don't think I did very well on this chapter so please let me know how I'm doing or if you like it. Enjoy! **

* * *

"So then love, if you aren't all Benjamin, and you aren't all Sweeney…what name should I be calling you?"

"Well, I rather prefer the name Benjamin over Sweeney, but Todd seems to hail more to a darker side of me. I suppose a combining of the names would lead to Benjamin Todd. And just because I love you, only you can call me Ben or Benny" He cave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"All right then love, now that that's all settled, let's talk to Toby."

Toby had once more fallen asleep in the parlor adjacent to the kitchen. He was in the midst of a shallow sleep when he felt a hand stroke his hair and a soft voice urge him out of slumber.

"Toby, wake up love." She sang.

Toby awoke to slightly blurred vision. After a moment his senses began to return to him. He first saw Mrs. Lovett sitting on the edge of the couch next to him. The boy smiled at his adopted mother but then his gaze wandered to a rough hand on her shoulder. His eyes traveled up the arm that belonged to the hand only to find that its owner was Mr. Todd. There was something different about him but Toby could not quite place it. Then he realized, the man was smiling, something he had never seen him do unless his eyes were flooded with malice. He searched behind those dark eyes watching him and found not an ounce of malice but instead compassion and warmth. Toby was still very much confused, so he sat up, rubbed his eyes and spoke.

"Mum, uh...not to sound rude, but this all seems very strange and…what the bloody hell is goin' on?"

"Well love, last night Benjamin ca-"

"Who is _that_?"

"Oh, sorry. That would be the name that Mr. Todd has now chosen. You see dear, that was his name before Judge Turpin sent him off for a crime he had not done. When he came back he no longer felt like that person, so he changed his name. Last night, he had a bit of a change of heart. Now he feels a bit more like he used to so he changed his first name back. By the way love, I have some other news for you…" Her eyes looked to Benjamin's for support in breaking the move to Toby. He gave her a nod and a squeeze on the shoulder to boost her confidence up.

"Toby love…you know how I've always told you I dream of living by the sea?"

"Of course mum! I think that's a lovely dream."

"Well dear…Ben and I think that because of recent events that it is time to close up the shop and fulfill that dream. Now, I understand if you want to live with Anthony and Johanna. I mean, all your friends are here an-" Before she could finish Toby threw his arms around her slender waist.

"No! No no no no mum! Those friends could never hold a candle to you! I have to go, I can't let anything harm you, remember? Even dreams like that can lead to nightmares. Please let me come."

"Oh Toby dear I would never want you to live away from me, I just want what will make you happy." She wrapped her arms around the small boy and rested her cheek on his head. "But nothing would make me happier than to have you with us love."

The three finished packing and tidying up the shop, then collected all the money they had each saved. Benjamin made a final stop to Anthony while Nellie looked for a coach.

"Anthony, I need to ask you a favor. Will you sell the pie shop as well as mine? After you get the money from it, would you please take a bit for you and Johanna and send the rest to Nellie and I at the seaside? We will mail you an address once we have one for certain."

Anthony simply stared in bewilderment. The man he was talking to was not the man that he picked up on the way to London those many months ago. He seemed more human and sincere in his mannerisms.

"Of course Mr. Todd. As a matter of fact, I have a friend who is looking for a home. He is very handy and I am sure he could make the shops work nicely."

"I am forever in your debt. If it wasn't for you, I would still be lost at sea. Farewell." He held out his hand to Anthony.

"I must thank you deeply as well, my friend. If it were not for me finding you I would have had no idea about how to save Johanna. Goodbye." He took Benjamin's had and gave it a firm shake.

Before returning home, Benjamin used a portion of his saved money on something he knew his love would very much enjoy. By the time he had gotten back to Fleet Street there was already a kindly gentleman was already helping to load their luggage into the first coach. He saw Nellie help Toby into the second one and went to help her in as well. He stepped in after her and looked at the interior of the small carriage. It was very nice, there were enough seats on each side for three so the family could all sit together. Nellie was nestled in the center and her boys were huddled by her sides. Toby had her hand firmly clenched in his own. For so long she had felt unwanted and unloved and now those feelings were hardly a whisper of the past. A new life was beginning for her and she knew it. Her head was spinning with all of these wonderful thoughts and they caused a smile to play on her lips. She took a deep sigh brimming with happiness and contentment as she let her head fall on Benjamin's broad shoulder.

"By the way love," He whispered reaching for his pocket, "I bought something for you."

* * *

**Gasp I wonder what he bought...actually I know what he bought, but YOU don't! review and I might update faster!**


	6. Falling Into Place

He brought out a small, polished, dark wooden box with a pewter clasp on the front. A careful hand slid over the top, and he pulled the lid towards him. Inside, delicately resting in black velvet laid a slight, elegant, deep pewter ring with a blood red ruby nestled in the center. A loop of onyx stones were arranged gently around the ruby. A quiet gasp escaped Nellie's lips before her hands clasped over them. Tears and emotion began to fill her eyes before Ben had spoken a single word.

"Nellie," He started, "This past day has gone by so fast. Many things have happened and changed and it seems all of our dreams are coming true. I still have one dream left to fulfill: to have you as my wife, always and forever. I know Lucy wants me to be happy and feel love again and I couldn't be more in love with you. Will you marry me and be my dream come true?"

Nellie's eyes burst with tears of joy and she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes" She whispered through her shaking voice. He lifted her chin up with a sturdy finger and placed a chaste kiss upon her tender lips "I love you" He whispered. "And I you, my love." She replied as he slid the ring onto her slender finger.

Toby was happy to be a witness to their his mother's engagement, but when they kissed he suddenly felt awkward, turned his gaze away, and pretended to be asleep. His plan had evidently not worked so well for the couple released a little chuckle. As the carriage began to leave, Nellie turned herself slightly and leaned her back on Benjamin's strong chest and let the crown of her head fall in the space between his neck and shoulder. He rested his chin on her head and enveloped her in an embrace. And there the two stayed, as Toby (actually) fell asleep, until they neared the seaside.

She had fallen asleep, but the sharp smell of salt water had invaded her senses before she could notice it. She woke up and peered out the window. Waves crashed in the distance and the end of the steady road was nearing, the coach would be able to go no further. A small, jumbled murmur came from behind her and she realized that still embracing her, Benjamin had been reduced to sleep. She pushed herself up a little and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Ben, love, we're almost there."

The confusion that results from the relocating from the world of sleep to reality hung heavily in his eyes. After a few seconds, the perplexity dissolved from his expression and he smiled at last recalling what was happening. The carriage came to a stop and the footman unlatched the door for them. Nellie prodded Toby out of slumber and the same confusion was projected in his face. She helped him in front of her to the door and Benjamin lifted the boy out and then proceeded to offer his fiancée a hand to help her out as well. A small cottage was about thirty yards away and a sign atop it read "Housing". The footman began to unload their luggage onto the sand while the small almost-family went to investigate the building.

Inside, a short, stout woman was leaning back in her chair, snoring. A small bell rested softly on the desk in front of her. Nellie reached out a light hand and tapped it shyly. The woman snorted in her sleep. Ben then reached out with a stronger hand and tapped it with purpose, but the woman merely shifted in her sleep and proceeded to snore. The three stood and stared for a brief moment before Toby reached out his small hand and began to ring the bell mercilessly until the woman stirred from her nap.

"Ehh…what do you want?" she mumbled.

"Please forgive our intrusion madam, but we were wondering if there were any houses available."

"So…you three fancy the quiet life. No city, no hustle, and nothing but the sea and shops on the boardwalk to keep you occupied. More folks have been moving out than in here lately, so yes, there are several places available. What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Nellie interjected immediately, "I would really like something with a view…oh! And maybe a wraparound porch…yes, and um, I suppose something with a little extra room, only not too much…oh and a bathtub. Yes, a bath would be lovely." Her eyes sparkled with pure ecstasy.

"Alright then…that was oddly specific. Are you sure you can afford that?"

The woman rattled off the different prices for all of the different features and mentioned that she only had one that would fit the description. She allowed Ben and Nellie to talk it over for a moment and gave Toby a piece of saltwater taffy to keep him busy. After about five minutes the couple once more sauntered over to the desk, Nellie dripping with excitement.

Benjamin proudly smiled "I think we have the funds for it."

"So then dearies, should we go have a look?" The woman headed for the door.

Nellie's eyes glistened and a stray tear full of bliss ran down her porcelain cheek. She smiled bit down on the tip of her thumb. Her life was finally falling into place.


	7. A House Wot We Almost Own

**Sorry this took so long everyone! My computer has been down for like a week. I am not really getting as much feedback as I used to so if I don't start getting more reviews I think I may bring this to an end. Tell me what you think! **

**Here's what I thought of the house as: **** me know if there is trouble with the link**

The stout woman waddled along ahead of the family-to-be and led them farther and farther from the road. Soon the hem of Mrs. Lovett's dress was picking up flecks of sand and the ocean came into view. They came upon a nicely sized beach shack with a bright red chimney. There were two screen doors on the front and from the particular angle that they were standing at they could see a porch in the back. There was a small upper level protruding from the top just big enough to house a _nicer _barber shop, perhaps, than the one that was run on Fleet Street. Everyone examined the exterior before they neared the front steps. They ascended the stairs and brought themselves inside the house.

White paint adorned the interior and bright sunlight cascaded through the windows and danced on the walls. The small entryway gave way in three directions. Straight ahead were stairs, to the left there was a sitting room, and to the right there was a kitchen. Without thinking the three split in the directions that their hearts were pulling them leaving the woman to babble on to no one about the home's history.

Toby headed into the sitting room. It was small but neat and had a small white loveseat and a white whicker rocker no too far away. Coral colored rugs, and drapes beautified the space and natural light played on the hard-wood floors. He noticed a door in the corner, turned the knob, and went in. These walls too were white, but the mats and curtains were a lovely blue green. A small bed with blue green covers huddled in the right corner away from the window seat in the center wall. Toby yet again noticed a door, he was beginning to think this house had a rather circular arrangement. This time he found himself in a bathroom. Accents of sunshine yellow decorated this space. There was a tub on one side of the room that had a rack of yellow towels and washcloths perched merrily above the head. A white wash basin on a table and some form of a toilet sat on the opposite sides. Not a bit surprised, Toby opened another door and found a slightly larger bedroom. It was large enough for a full bed, a miniscule vanity and stool, and a somewhat of a closet in one corner. The bed had seafoam green dressings and the drapes and the small curtain covering the closet space matched. He firmly decided he was going to make a full circle soon and end up where he had started. The next door had a bit of commotion happening behind it and Toby was hesitant to open it. When he did, he found his mother picking seashells up off of the floor. She held a cracked jar which she must have knocked of the table in the kitchen where he now found himself.

It was true, Nellie had headed straight for the kitchen. The room was white which was a bit of a shame since the dark stove made itself so prominent. There were two tables. One was closer to the stove for food preparation, the other stood near a vast window looking out directly to the seaside along with benches on either side. The place mats on the table, the rugs on the floor, and the drapes on the window were all pleasant lavender. She spun in a full circle in the center of the room for her heart was full of such joy, she was sure it would burst. Unfortunately, she failed to notice the decorative jar full of shells sitting on the dining table and the hand affixed to her outstretched arm crashed forcefully into it sending it away from the table to rest, cracked onto the floor. She was just cursing her self and picking up the shells when she looked up and found herself face to face with Toby. He helped her pick up the rest and took her porcelain hand to show her the rest of the lower floor.

Meanwhile, Todd had wandered up into somewhat of an upper loft. It was a decent size, not as spacious as his shop in London, but not particularly close. A large window was located in a familiar place, but it did not look out to horrid, grey, busy, streets. No, this view was much better. Straight down he could see that there was a porch, and directly ahead was a spectacular outlook of the ocean, perhaps it would later become a sunset. This room was empty and contained no colors other than the stark white of the walls. He gave the room a satisfied nod before heading back down the stairs that put him there. Halfway down the stairs he could hear the sounds of Nellie and Toby's cheerful laughter. He followed the music that is family that had graced his ears until he found the source.

Nellie and Toby were once again in the kitchen, but were just leaving when they noticed Benjamin enter the room. The woman who led them there appeared out of almost nowhere.

"Alright, now that you have done most of my job, can I show you the back?"

She took them out to the porch. It was rather large and spanned across the entire back of the house. There was a white wooden bench with arms on either side just outside of the door. Near the other side of the porch, a hammock was set up. On the side just outside nearest the door, there was a set of stairs that led to the beach. Nellie looped an arm around her fiancée's and rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled a bit and closed her eyes. Ben could almost feel the happiness just spilling out from her and he gave a glance at Toby. For the first time, Benjamin really looked at Toby and he looked back with eyes full of joy and excitement. The only two people he really had to count on were with him and happy. That was all he needed to come to a conclusion.

"We'll take it."

Even thought she was expecting it, the confirmation deeply excited Mrs. Lovett and she once again threw her arms around Mr. Todd and then quickly did the same to Toby. Ben

just smiled to himself for he knew this was only the first of many happy times to come.

**So…is it any good? Continue or stop?**


	8. Old Habits Die Hard

**Hello all! I would like to say that since this story seems to not be getting as many reviews or views I think am going to only continue for a few more chapters before ending. Thank you to all who do read and review! I could not thank you enought for making my first fanfiction do so incredibly well!**

* * *

Just a few short weeks later, the family was finally settling into their fantasy. Benjamin had almost gotten the attic clean enough to open a shop, Toby had begun fishing, and Nellie had bought some supplies and was ready to start a fruit pie business. Flyers had been hand crafted by the whole family for a grand opening to soon occur. One day, after much discussion, the couple decided to open their shops the next day. The entirety of the morning consisted of Toby frantically rushing between the kitchen and attic trying to help as much as he could between making fruit fillings and putting final touches in the barber shop such as a brass bell on the door. He mixed lather and rolled out crusts and by the end of the day the child was run so ragged that he was covered in flour, fruit filling, lather and dust. He slumped down against the wall, fighting off sleep out of fear that he may again be needed to help. The breeze from the window was so pleasant though, and the smell of sweet pies was so calming, that his resist was useless and the child fell asleep.

"Toby? Dearie, where'd you go? I wanted to thank you for-" It was then that Nellie Lovett came upon the slumbering boy. A smile spread across her lips and she bent down slowly beside him just has her husband-to-be came down from the attic with a thunderous voice.

"Toby? I'd very much like to tha-"

"Hush! He's asleep!" She loudly whispered at him.

She signaled for him to come closer, and when he saw the innocent child, a grin played with his expression as well. She leaned in and gave Toby a gentle kiss on the forehead. He stirred a bit before wearily opening his eyes and finding his parents watching over him. Toby gave a weak smile before staring to stand. His mother gingerly helped to lift him up and guide him safely to his bed.

"You're quite the little blessing, love." Nellie said as she tucked him caringly into bed and planed another soft kiss on his head.

The next morning the couple got up early and made sure everything was in place before excitedly flipping the open sign for all to see. Fortunately their house was located very close to active parts of the community so there was no hiding that a huge event was underway. Customers spilled into the pie shop for light fluffy treats and lemonade. People were all a buzz with laughter and compliments while eating on the massive porch that was filled with small tables and even a few on the sand below. Since the seaside was not too hot at present business was doing well, but Nellie knew sometime she would need a new plan. All she could really focus on at the moment was the orders rushing in at her through the large open window near the back of the kitchen.

Benjamin, however, was having no luck at all. Everyone wanted a pie, but no one wanted a shave. The shop was perfectly neat and ready for business with dark polished floors, a table with supplies (along with a vase of gillyflowers and daisies supplied by guess who), and a chair dead center in the room. Razors were polished and clean and the lather was ready, but there he sat with no clients quite in contrast to his victorious fiancée. He pouted a bit before hearing footsteps. For a moment he questioned whether they were real or not but superstition was crushed the moment that the joyous little bell happily greeted the first customer and Ben quickly followed.

"Ah sir, you will be the first man to receive business here. Welcome." He said with a grin.

"Thank you sir. I'm sure your service will outshine that of the property-owner in the lower shop."

"What would make you say that?"

"Well, that kitchen I was sent past to get here was a disaster. I cannot even begin to imagine what those concoctions must taste like" The man snorted as he sat and Mr. Todd put the cloak over him.

He was furious but nonetheless began to hum under his breath as he lathered the man's face hoping to calm the fire within. Once finished with that he stalked still a bit angered over to his razors. He pulled one out cautiously and smirked. It sure was nice to see his friends again. Once he reached the man again, he tilted back his self-made recliner and gently guided his hand to the jaw line and made a quick flick, efficiently removing the hair. The man spoke up again,

"Are you sure you are a proper barber?"

Mrs. Lovett was just cleaning up a little after the rush slowed down. It was mid afternoon now and she intended to be ready if anyone came for desert later on. She was huddling into a chair and was beginning to doze off when she heard a loud thump come from up above.

"Nellie…" A frightened and distressed call came from above.

She hurried upstairs to see what had caused such a racket. And what she found caused a frightened gasp to escape her lips before a startled hand could cover them. The chair in the room's center was tipped upside-down and both her love and the surrounding floor were stained a bright crimson. She stared at Ben for a moment. He held one hand at his side and the other sheepishly behind his head. He lifted his gaze from the floor to her eyes, shrugging and letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Err…old habits die hard?"


	9. No, No Not Lied at All

**Ok, so this is a bit short and I can't decide whether I like it...at all...so reviews are REALLY appreciated this time. Please check out the poll on my profile and love to all the regular readers who are making this a success! **

* * *

"Unbelievable…" Nellie muttered as she started down the stairs backwards with the corpse's feet in her hands.

"I said I was sorry!" A blood-soaked Benjamin followed down supporting the shoulders.

"Wait!" She stopped mid staircase, "What about Toby?"

Benjamin stood in silence for a moment before dropping his half of the body (causing the head to crack on the stairs) and running back into the shop. Nellie dropped the feet and slid along the wall to follow. He took one of his precious friends out of the soft, red velvet, and gave it a quick kiss before closing it tightly, running to the window with it and casting it downward with a scream.

"Oh my Gosh!" He ran back to the stairs, "Toby! I seemed to have dropped my razor out the window!"

Nellie slapped her forehead.

An angry customer yelped from below, "What the bloody hell was that!? People throwing things…oh, my head…"

"I'll get it for ya Mr. Todd!" Toby chirped merrily before running out to fetch the fallen silver prize.

Ben ran back to the staircase and placed his boot on the top of the corpse's head and thrust it down the stairs. He then ran after it, and scooped it up in his arms. His fiancée ran after him, nearly slipping on the freshly spilt rubies. She found him just in time to see him standing with his back to the mantle, conspicuously keeping something rather large stuffed into the fireplace with the metal screen. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall silently shaking her head. Before long, a grin crept onto her face and she began to giggle and soon after she was in full blown laughter. She let her head fall back as she leaned forward off the wall and went to Benjamin.

"That was the most _ridiculous_ thing I have _ever_ seen!" She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I thought it was eminently practical." He said with a pout.

"Well it was appropriate, how about that?"

"That suits me just fine." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Before the romance could unravel any further Toby ran back inside with the razor. He held it with great care, and polished it with the bottom of his shirt before handing it to Ben.

"Here ya go Mr. Todd! I wouldn't go out there too quickly though. There's a fuming bloke with a bump half the size of London on his noggin cursing away and growlin' at anything that moves." Toby had been looking down out of slight discomfiture since he had barged in on his guardians, but now lifted his gaze. He gasped a little when he saw the crimson-stained man who stood before him. "Mr. T, what happened?!" He said eyes wide.

"Umm…well, I was helping Mrs. Lovett crush some strawberries for filling and I slipped and fell…on the strawberries…and then my razor flew out of the holster and out the window. That is the whole story." He said rather shakily.

"Oh, well then that sounds right painful." The boy said, his voice laced with empathy. "It looks like you fell stark on your arm. I'll get some ice for that, don't you fret, sir!" Then he ran off.

"You really are running a stream of creativity, aren't ya love?" Nellie said to her companion teasingly as she placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I'm picking up your quick wit. Impressed?" He replied pulling her hips closer to him.

"Most definitely."

"Good. And what to do with the body?"

"I'll stuff it into some 'limited time only' pies"

"Alright then, and now so it seems, there is but one thing left to do."

"And what, pray tell, is that dearie?"

"You have yet to undergo the full ceremony into becoming Mrs. Todd."


	10. Eyelids'll Flutter

Today was the day. Nellie had made sure that she ate right and stayed fit enough for this monumental day in her life. It was the day she was to be fitted for her wedding gown. She and Albert never really had a wedding. There were some casual witnesses and there were two rings and a (little) priest, but that was it. He was far too cheap to spend any good money on something that he perceived as trivial as a wedding dress.

She had gotten up bright and early to make sure her boys did not see where she was headed. A trip back into town was in order, as one of her old friends was a venerated seamstress, known particularly for her wedding gowns. She quietly took a corset, bloomers, and a dress before heading into the bathroom to get ready. She slipped on the undergarments and the glided into a light green dress. The sleeves, collar, and middle section of the torso were white, and there was a forest green ribbon criss-crossing up the white of the torso. The same silk ribbon adorned the hem of the gown and ends of the sleeves. After she had jabbed a number of pins into her unsteady locks she left the bathroom. She stepped into a pair of delicate white shoes and silently slunk out the door. Nellie had to walk a bit to get to the carriages, but after that she slept on the way into London. Soon after her arrival, she was able to locate the tiny shop that housed her old friend, Miss Martha Murky. The lady's last name did not suit her, for she was the complete opposite of murky.

She was a petite woman, even in comparison to Nellie. She had short, wavy, red hair that fell to her jaw line and green eyes that outshined any emerald one could have laid eyes on. In a similar way, her smile outshone the sun. Freckles were dotted all over her person as though someone had splattered paint on her. Her dress was simple, but easy to work in. It was a light blue and there was a broad turquoise ribbon across her middle. When she saw Martha, Mrs. Lovett smiled broadly at her old friend.

"Remember me?" she said teasingly.

"Nellie! Oh, dearie, how are you?" Martha said as she threw her arms around her companion.

"I'm fine. Well actually, I'm a bit better than fine. I'm getting married!"

A squeal of happiness erupted from within Martha.

"Do I know him?"

"It depends. Did you know Benjamin Barker? Or by chance, did you know Sweeney Todd?"

"Well I knew Mr. Barker a little," She said thoughtfully, "But I've only heard of that Mr. Todd…why do you ask?"

"You must swear to tell no one."

"I swear on me own grave, Nellie."

"Alright then. They are the same person. Ben escaped from the unjust punishment put on him by Turpin and then acquired an alias, Sweeney Todd. He had a bit of an epiphany, and his hardened heart melted just a bit so he's taken his old first name, and kept the last name Todd. Soon after, he decided we should move to the sea-"

"Oh, you've _always_ wanted a life by the sea!"

"Yes I have! And then in the carriage on the way there he proposed to me!"

Martha had always been a hopeless romantic, and gave a great sigh placing both hands just above her heart. "How perfectly adorable…We will get you the perfect dress for your wedding by the sea."

"That's what I was hoping to hear you say. Ya have anything in mind?"

"Sure do, dearie." Martha said while walking to the back of her shop. "And even the paradigm dress may be a perfect fit."

Eventually the small woman reappeared pulling a shrouded mannequin from the shadows. She set the figure three feet in front of Nellie and with a proud grin, ripped away the sheet. Mrs. Lovett gasped when she saw the dress. It was a stunning satin dress with the standard lace pattern embellishing the entirety of it. It had lace caplet sleeves that were ruffled on the edges. The back was laced up just like her favorite corset, and the bottom of the torso dipped down into a point. A broad v-neck completed the silhouette. The dress was just something that Nellie could picture herself in on the beach as she said her vows. Nothing could be more perfect for the occasion. When she had slipped on the dress, it fit almost like a dream. The waist had to be taken in, but that is always a gratifying alteration for a woman. As she turned to the great mirror in the corner of the room, she nearly cried. It was a perfect relic of the very epitome of her dreams, and then it hit her. All of her dreams really truly were coming together and her eyelids fluttered at the very thought. The man she had loved for years before he had even met Lucy had now chosen her to be a witness to his entire life. Through sickness and health, and razor slip-ups and burnt pies. With much regret, she took off the gown and gave it back to her dear friend, hoping to have it back soon. She paid for it, and bid Martha goodbye before heading off to see Johanna quickly.

Once she had reached the home of Anthony and Johanna, she lightly knocked on the door. It was mid afternoon by now. Johanna answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Lovett! Oh, please come in, I am so very glad to see you."

"Yes, and I you darling. I need to speak to you and Anthony about something very important."

Johanna left Nellie on a chair in the parlor before returning shortly arm in arm with Anthony.

"You wanted to ask us something, Mrs. Lovett?"

"Ok, here it goes." She said taking a deep breath. "I'm getting married."

"Oh that's wonderful news!" Anthony said beaming.

"Who is the groom?" Said Johanna with the familiarity of her father's grin.

"Mr. Todd."

Johanna gasped and let go of Anthony in order to throw her arms around Nellie's neck.

"It took you two long enough." Anthony smirked.

What is that supposed to mean?" Nellie asked with a raised brow.

"Well," He started, "Whenever I saw you two together, it was quite clear that you had a fondness for him, but in his own way, it appeared he cared for you too."

"That's a very feminine thing to say, love."

"And so it may be, but I have seen many things around this world for my young age, and nothing gets past me."

"_Except for that Mr. Todd was a bloody murderer" _Thought Nellie.

"Sure enough dear, but I need to ask both of you a question."

"Yes?" They replied simultaneously

"Anthony, Mr. Todd has requested you be his best man, and Johanna, I would like you to attend as my maid of honor."

Another simultaneous "Yes!" hit the roof of the tiny home before both young souls smothered Nellie in an embrace of excited gratitude.

"It's all settled then. I would like each of you to come to this address exactly three weeks from now" She said producing a piece of paper. "Thank you for such an enthusiastic acceptance."

"Mrs. Lovett," Anthony said as she was headed to the door. "Wait, I have the money for you that the shops sold for."

She gladly accepted the tiny coin purse and was pleasantly surprised to find it much heavier than she expected.

"Now comes the real challenge," Nellie said before the couple closed the door behind her.

"What would that be?" Johanna asked with an innocent glow

"Getting Mr. Todd cleaned up an into a suit."

* * *

**Ending soon. [ If you want it to continue spread the word, it's not doing as well as it used to. Also, please check the poll on my profile for future pairings! I am also up for challanges! Love to all the regular readers, you make life so much better for me! **


	11. Turn Into Butter

The challenge would not prove as difficult as Mrs. Lovett thought. Nothing gets past him, and from the moment she rolled out of bed, so soft and quiet, Benjamin was awake. He did not want to ruin the child-like game she seemed to be playing, so he stayed there, eyes closed, awaiting her departure. As soon as his love had left the little house by the sea, he jumped out of bed and got ready, for he too had plans for the day ahead. After throwing on his typical outfit, he wrote a brief note for Toby to find letting him know there his guardians were. Soon after, he left and started down the pebble path. There was a local tailor of good renown who made special occasion pieces. It was a long walk, but he had plenty to wrap his mind around in the mean time. Not so very long ago, Ben had browsed these clothes over and was now going in for a fitting with several pieces in mind. The piece that first caught his eye was a pair of stunning ebony trousers with an ivory pinstripe. He had worn his own pair of faded pinstripes for far too long and ached for something new. The same dark tone in the pants gave way to the dramatic waistcoat that he thought of so fondly. Lying just beneath the jacket, he imagined a new shirt bearing the same hue as the stripe in the trouser. His vision reached its peak in the form of a satin vest that he coveted from the moment he had seen it. It too bore the dark color of the rest of the ensemble and was very much like his own in that it did not button down the center. Instead it veered to his right and fastened. Ah, he knew that his dear Nellie would perceive it as a difficult task to get him out of his daily garb into something nice, and it was for this very reason that he was undertaking this challenge. He wanted to surprise her, but more than anything, he wanted her to be proud of him. He had done nothing with his life other than wallow in self pity and revenge, and kill, and had nothing but a calloused soul and muscle to show for his labor spent in Australia. Once at the tailor, he had his measurements taken, and ran a hand over the raw fabrics. They were just waiting for their purpose. They knew not that they were special and would melt a woman's heart and bring tears to her eyes the moment she saw them. They would melt her like butter. It had been a long day and he was tired, it would have been wise to take a carriage, but he knew he had best walk anyway.

When Benjamin finally returned home, he saw his beloved sitting in a chair by the fire. He could only see her profile from his position, but even from there he could see that she had a happy day. A smile tugged at her lips while she gently slept in the warm glow of the flames and she exuded joy like the fireplace radiated heat. Before heading off to bed, he penetrated the warmness and placed a small, chaste kiss on her forehead. 

It had been a long day for Toby. He was alone and decided it would be a kind gesture to his mother to clean up the house. When she returned home though, it looked like she barely noticed. He was rewarded with a slip of a thank you from the tired woman, but nothing more. Lately, he felt rather dejected. Before they moved, he would always be with her, and the cherished each other's time like it was the most precious gem in all the world. Toby still held that jewel extraordinarily dear to his heart, but felt that his mother's had been replaced by one that she could wear on her finger. Ever since she had become engaged, she had fall en far from the boy that held her so dear, at least that's what he thought. Today was the final straw for Toby, and he decided it was time to find out if he still held the same place in Mrs. Lovett's heart. The two always sang to each other this song. It was a song of protection, devotion, and love. They each swore that they would never allow harm to come to the 

other, as long as they were around. Ever so quietly, the boy crept through the door in the back of the parlor with hot tears stinging the backs of his eyes. He was facing the back of a great armchair in which his maternal guardian was seated, little did he know she was asleep. 

"M-m-mum?"

The only response he received was an absentminded "Hmm…?" from the woman before him, for she knew not what she said.

With a hushed and shaky voice, he proceeded to…sing "N-nothing's gonna harm you, n-not while I'm around…"

He waited in the dim room for a response, a second line of song to follow his. This never came. The only reverberation was a whisper of a quiescent lady muttering, "Ben…?"

The poor child could scarcely believe his ears. He only responded with a shattered heart whispering an indignant, broken, "N-no!"before running too his room, all the while holding back streams of tears. Once under the covers and firmly planted in his small bed, he shoved aside all composure and succumbed to the flow of searing tears that licked at his skin and melted his core like butter. Why was this man so special to her? He never showed her a speck of attention and in a single night he has some sort of revolution and now he's all she knows? What about all the precious time spent between mother and son? Was it all for naught? Toby's soul was traumatized and knew that his love for Nellie was undying, but she had…replaced him. And so the devastated adolescent wept bitterly until dawn, when his new day would begin.


	12. Toby, Where Are You Love?

****

I worked really hard on this one guys. I tried to make it dramatic and believable, so please let me know how I did.

* * *

Ah, Sunday. The shop was closed, sleeping in was a welcome pleasure, and nothing was to be heard but the sound of the waves breaking on the sandy shore. Life was returning to a kindly state as the sun shone down upon the cottage by the sea. Nellie awoke to the hum of gulls making their way up and down the coastline. Her eyes fluttered open without any recollection of the cataleptic conversation between her and Toby. She pushed herself up in the great armchair and smiled upon gazing out a window facing the sea. Today would be a good day, she thought. Standing up, she stretched her fingertips to the heavens and released all of the stiffness still plaguing her from her well deserved rest. She figured a good place to beginning her ritual Sunday cleaning would be the kitchen, as always, but she entered only to find that the area was spotless.

_Toby must have done it yesterday while I was out, bless his soul._

She then proceeded into the boy's room. Again, she found an immaculate space, but she had expected to fund a sleeping child.

_He must be out getting fruit from the market…_

She had then realized she never looked around in the parlor when she awoke, surely she could do some tidying up there. Upon entrance, she realized that this room too was as pure as pure could be.

_This is very strange…_

Next the porch. Yes, the porch must be filthy since that is where the customers always were and she hadn't been out there to properly scrub it down since last Sunday. Nellie stood in bewilderment as the screened door slammed behind her leaving nothing for her to do but stare at the sparkling, unsoiled, uncontaminated region before her.

_The poor lad must have worked himself to death, why isn't he asleep?_

She was growing desperate, her day would be put out of tune if there was no work to be done. The only room left besides hers on the first floor was the front entryway, and that wasn't even really a room as far as she was concerned. This time, Nellie ran to her destination only to find, once again, that was already clean.

_What the bloody hell is going on…_ "Toby?" She called frantically for her beloved child. _He never would have touched my room…I'll clean that up until he gets back._

She was correct. Her room was just as it had been left, only it was never messy to begin with. Nellie and Benjamin were both tidy people and never left much in disarray. With slight fulfillment, she meticulously organized anything she could get her hands on. The bed was made in an ornate fashion, the nick-knacks carefully polished, and the surfaces came out dust free. Bleakly contented, She continued with unnecessary trimmings. She grabbed a bucket and rag and scrubbed the floor and walls. When that failed to boost her domestic ego, she washed the small window, inside and out, and then polished the wooden frame. She had finally brought a sense of satisfaction to her being, but she had to thank Toby. He had to be home by now, due to her thoroughness, hours had gone by.

_Perhaps he is with Ben…_

Nellie ascended the stairway to her fiancée's lair. She knocked once on the door, but felt no obligation to stop before turning the brass knob and entering.

"Ben love, have you…" Her voice faded and trailed off as she stood looking at her beloved, "…seen Toby?"

Benjamin's complexion was flushed and his eyes appeared hollow and bloodshot just as they had before his change of heart. He was staring down at a folded, crumpled, piece of paper, but was not reading it. He seemed to be looking right through it. He sharply inhaled through his nose and Nellie could feel sorrow radiating from his being. He turned and looked her in the eye and the misery in his gaze penetrated her core and made her shutter.

Nellie took a concerned breath between her words. "What, happened." Her statement was aimed at calm but veered into a sort of demand.

He stood up and positioned her in front of the chair before he placed the slip of paper in her hands before cupping them in his own.

"You need to sit down." He politely ordered.

"No." She said stubbornly pulling her hands and the paper to her chest. "I prefer to stand when I am anxious."

Ever so slowly, she unfolded the paper. She lightly surveyed the handwriting before reading. It was rough and poorly printed…it had to by Toby's. She began to tremble.

_Dear Mrs. Lovett,_

_Thank you very much for taking me in after the disappearance of my former master. It was very kind of you, and I appreciate it greatly. The time I spent working in your pie shop was the best time of my life. I gained business savvy and a true friend. I also thought I found someone to fill the hole reserved for the mother I never had. This thought proved true until we moved to the beautiful sea. Ever since then, any affection in your soul has gone to Mr. Todd, and I can have the scraps left over. I cherished every moment I spent with you, and I know you did at the moment. You have everything now. You have your business, your fantasy by the sea, and the man you coveted from the moment you laid eyes on him. I wish you the best of luck with your new and improved life. Your happiness has reached a peak and I don't think I could further it if I tried. I will leave you to your happiness, and take my sorrows with me. Don't fret, your life is good now, and you have Mr. Todd to protect you from harm._

_Sincerely,_

_Toby_

"Nellie, he's gone." He said placing a hand gingerly on her shoulder.

She collapsed, missing the chair, and crashing onto the floor. Sobs shook every inch of her petite frame and her face was as red as the ruby on her finger. Quaking hands covered her eyes and broken breaths and wails of deep sorrow exploded from her quivering lips. Benjamin pried the hands away from his fiancée's face, and held them, but what he saw would remain in his soul forever. He gazed into waterlogged eyes, filled with such shattered dreams, repair was a distant miracle. He could feel every inch of her pain, and he didn't know why, but it was all there. That emotion alone sent quiet, strong tears down his cheeks, and he held the small woman in his arms for a long time. He whispered words of reassurance and love to her, but to no avail. She would have to come down from this in her own time. And so he held her. He stayed kneeling down, with his arms clasped around her lower back, and she stayed sobbing into the base of his neck, arms wrapped around his collar, kneeling forward. After a long time had passed, the sobbing settled into crying, and the crying subsided into shaky breathing. Finally, still breathing erratically, Nellie sat back on her heels and placed her hands in her lap. She stared down for a time, and then looked up at Ben with a broken spirit.

"I-I was just g-going to ask him..i-if he would walk me d-down the aisle…"

**

* * *

**

Dun dun duuunn! I really hope my faithfuls like this! Please let me know if you like this, I am barely getting any new reviews and it is lowering my confidence level. Thank you in advance to anyone who does review!


	13. Limited Wind

**Sorry guys. This is up a lot later than I expected. Enjoy!**

* * *

The shop was immediately closed. Flyers were put everywhere. Nellie and Benjamin walked the beach hand in hand perpetually searching for Toby. It was so much harder on her than him, but that did not mean that it was by any stretch easy for Ben. She had run screaming out of the house so fast to begin the search, that she never bothered to grab a shawl or shoes. By this time, it was dark, and Ben found himself carrying his companion for a number of reasons. First off, due to her lack of footwear, she had stepped on glass and split open her foot, then began shivering due to her lack of outerwear, and finally lost her voice due to her incessant calling and crying. He knew it was mainly his fault that the boy had run off, not Nellie's lack of devotion, if it was possible for her to achieve such a state. No, it was he who had swept her away from the lackluster London life she was living and in doing so undid Toby's life. Regret crashed into Ben's being and tears stung the backs of his eyes. He could not afford dwindling eyesight while carrying something so precious, so he held them back as best he could. It was only when their home came into view that he realized Nellie was asleep. He felt ashamed and selfish that he had been so wrapped up in thought that he was not paying attention. He slowly ascended the front steps and pried the door open while precariously balancing his fiancée in one sturdy arm. Making his way to the bedroom, he knew he would not be able to sleep. Gingerly, Ben laid Nellie on their bed, and looking around noticed how extraordinarily tidy it was. He pulled a blanket over her trembling form, placed a tender kiss on her forehead, and left the room. It was time to take responsibility for his actions.

They had already been along the coastline and the small houses that lined it, so it was time to turn his attention to the small village nearby. He went door to door, hopelessly tired and looking for the boy who could make or break the wedding day for his wife-to-be. House after house gave the same sort of response.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him."

"Have you taken a look at yourself? He must 'ave run from you!"

"No, but this is a small village, you'll find 'im sooner or later."

Hours had gone by, and night was well upon Ben as his thoughts wandered aimlessly through the labyrinth of his mind. He looked in the windows of bars and closed shops, just to be sure that Toby was not there. He knew that Toby never really liked him or approved of his mother caring for such a maliciously mannered monster, but never dreamed it would drive him away. His dear Nellie had been so busy that week that she could scarcely keep her eyes open, she was lucky the customers did not pick up that she was running on tea. The tea could pick up her mood and energy for a while, but hid neither the circles under her eyes, nor the bedraggled movements that her figure made. Despite her tiredness, she still came up to the shop nightly. Even though they had their own room, the couple still preferred the serenity and openness of the shop. He would sit in the barber's chair and she, cradled in the capacious space between the armrests, let her legs dangle over one end and nestled herself against him. They would sit and talk for hours about their days, wedding plans, problems, and love. More often than not his dear would have her eyes closed and soon drift into sleep, but not before reminding Benjamin that she loved him. Without hesitation he would slip one arm behind her knees and the other under her back, and stand, lifting her out of the seat perfectly clasped in his arms. Making his way down the 

narrow stairwell, never once did his love come in contact with the walls or railings in close proximity. Together they would rest side by side until the morning light opened their eyes. Nellie's happiness was the most important thing to him, and that was in jeopardy. This had to be fixed now. And so having searched every building around, Ben made his way through the alleys. Trudging wearily down the twelfth alley, he heard a crash at the far end. One of the trash cans had fallen over, but the funny thing is, there was no wind, and there was no way a mangy feline could have had enough strength to knock over a container of that size.

Not another second went by before Benjamin was tearing away down the alley. For being as rail thin as he was, he was still very strong from working in Australia and surprised himself with the speed he could retain. When he came to the end, he made a sharp right and was heading down another alley when he spotted his prey.

Toby was running as fast as his legs would carry him, but there was no contest when his speed was matched with that of Mr. Todd's. He fought hard to stay in the race, but it was no use and his tiny limbs gave out and sent him crashing face-first into the ground. Luckily he fell on his hands first, but it was not quite enough to stop him momentum, and his nose made a sickening crunch on the cobblestone. He turned himself over and sat up. He put skinned hands to his face. They returned and shone a glossy crimson in the moonlight. Then, looking up, he found himself matching gazes with his adversary, Benjamin Todd. Oddly enough, his features were screaming with worries and a pleading emotion, and his hand was outstretched. Toby was helped to his feet, but one there tried to escape once more.

"Hold on there, boy." Said Ben gripping the youngster's shoulders. "You, sir, need to explain yourself, resolve any problems you have with me, and return home where you belong. Poor Nel-erm…-Mrs. Lovett, is an absolute wreck without you. "

"How? She has you now…she doesn't need me…" The boys said looking away.

"Snap out of it." He said playfully slapping (with a light touch) Toby's cheek. "I can't take that place that you have. It's not mine, and it is just a whole other kind of space."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…how should I explain this, erm…that would be like her taking me under her wing and me calling her 'mum' all the time, and you marrying her. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of." He said beginning to realize the situation.

"It is a different form of love. She never ran out of love for you because of loving me. If it is possible for such a lady, her heart grew to accommodate both of us. The heart never loses love, just expands. I learned that after my late wife died, and that is how I can love Mrs. Lovett. "

"Alright sir, I get it. But I sure wish we had the old times back. We never get to spend as much time with each other anymore."

"Due to this fabulous display of immaturity you are sure to be connected to her hip for the next several weeks. You will be received with a warm welcome of tears, hugs, and kisses, and then you will be punished for causing her such pain. I have never seen her so upset in all my life. She ran out of home so fast, that she forgot a shawl and shoes. She split her foot open on the beach and nearly froze to death. I carried her back to the house shivering and asleep."

"Oh dear, I never meant to harm her. I just wanted her to have a better life with you."

"She will have a better life with both of us. Now come on lad. Let's go give a kind lady her happiness back."

* * *

**Well, did you like it? I struggled with this one so I really hope it is ok-ish. I think this may only have a couple chapters left, but I have an idea I could continue with. This story is slowing down, I think, compared to others, and so it may be time to end while I'm ahead. Of course, I am my own worst critic though, so let me know what you think!**


	14. And She Was Beautiful

The door was closed gingerly on the sunrise behind them as Benjamin and Toby made their way into Nellie's room. They stood on opposite sides of the bed, each one near the head; Ben in front of his love's sleeping face. Ever so softly, Toby began to sing.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around…Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around…."

The woman began to stir in her sleep. Her nose crinkled up and she stretched her body out as far as she could. Fragile lids lifted to reveal bright, russet-tinted orbs staring longingly to the figure that met her gaze, only to find that the sound she had heard must not have come from the one she hoped to see standing before her. Her eyes began to well with liquid crystal.

"I swore I heard 'im that time…"

Toby stretched out a gentile hand and began to stroke her hair. She tensed up at first, and then sat straight up in her bed before wiping her eyes with the hem of her blanket. She kept them closed after she had dabbed them and took a deep breath, she did not want to open them only to be disappointed once more. She turned her blind expression to Toby's side of the bed and wearily opened her gaze. When she had comprehended the situation at hand, her stare widened and her lips parted in disbelief as she rose to her feet.

"Hi mum."

The tears came again as Nellie fell to her knees and wrapped slender arms around the child in front of her. He enclosed her in an embrace in return while she muttered thanks to an unknown beneficiary. She stayed there for a good while, and when she was finished, she returned to her feet with poise and a glowing smile. She placed her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I am so very glad to have you back, love." Her expression went from glowing to irate. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?! You could 'ave gotten yourself hurt, or worse, killed! I was in a full blown panic the whole day, I was. Now, you are not to leave my sight…ever…for the next week or until I see fit."

Ben met Toby's gaze with a sly smirk, dripping with 'I told you so' sarcasm.

She swept out of the room leaving Toby bewildered by the sudden mood change. He stood in place. Mrs. Lovett peeked her head back into the room and glared at Toby with one eyebrow raised before loudly clearing her throat.

"Ahem…coming Toby?"

"Right mum." He scampered after her.

Mr. Todd indulged himself in a victorious chuckle. He went to see what his fiancée would have the poor boy do as punishment. He rounded the corner in the kitchen to see her pointing at the floor while he 

scrubbed it on his hands and knees. He took a moment to look at the expression on Nellie's face. He realized, she was rather charming when she was angry. Not that he enjoyed seeing her livid, but her nose wrinkled up and her lips drew into a pout that could not be ignored. The way she leaned slightly on one hip drew his attention. The way she brushed a stray curl away captivated him. She looked up and met his gaze.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she said politely and slightly cynically.

He was actually at a loss for words. He realized right then that she had not taken a different place in Barker's heart, but had taken over Todd's heart. She was dark, and mysterious, and witty, and pleasantly brazen, and everything opposite of Lucy Barker. Lucy was the woman or Mr. Barker's dreams. Eleanor Lovett was the epitome of Mr. Todd's soul mate.

"Hello…? Can you hear me?"

He was jarred back to reality.

"You're perfect."

He said this simply before turning on his heel and leaving. There was much to do. Anthony and Johanna would need to be fetched from the coach, Toby needed a suit, and his suit needed to be brought back from the tailor. Nellie had a dress to pick up and a cake to make. Flowers needed to be bought and a very special set of rings had to be chosen upon. The wedding was the day after tomorrow.


	15. A Seaside Wedding

**Sorry this took forever, but I've worked really hard on this. I hope this is up to snuff with everyone's hopes, and I would appreciate reviews on this like never before. Please, please, please review this for me! I could end it here, but I do have something else i could introduce...anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Benjamin inhaled deeply through his nose, held his breath momentarily, and let it out in a great gust as he stared at his dapper reflection in the mirror. Today was the day. It had all lead up to this; his wedding day to Eleanor Lovett. His black, midnight-hued pinstripe suit was pressed to perfection, his ebony satin vest pristinely fastened and smooth, his neck tie hung just so, his shoes reflected with a dark radiance, and through all of the darkness, a white shirt could be seen. He turned to Toby to bring him up to snuff. Toby wore an ivory ensemble with a gray-silver colored satin vest, tie and black shoes which shone every bit as bright as Mr. Todd's. Anthony wore the same outfit. Ben brought the heel of his hand up to his mouth and licked the length of it all the way to his fingertips. He then proceeded in using it to fix Toby's hair into a prominent side-part.

"Stop it!" The child complained as he batted away at the strong hands upon his head while Anthony sniggered.

"Quit it boy! Everything has to be absolutely perfect." Ben once again ran his hands over Toby's head, smoothing away any fly-aways.

He began to wash his hands in the basin on a small table in his room; Nellie had taken the capacious upper room for her dressing space. After making sure that the boys' hands too were clean, he picked up three roses: two were white, the other a deep crimson. He cut the stems off, and pinned the light ones to Anthony and Toby's lapels, and the scarlet one to his own. After a quick peek in the mirror, and a slight tweaking of the position of his neck tie, Ben and the lads were off.

--Simultaneously--

Nellie watched her reflection as Johanna fiddled with the hem of her dress. It was everything she had imagined and more. She had decided on a different dress than her original one. On the way out of her friend's shop that day, this beauty had caught her eye, and now here she stood wearing it. It was a snowy white and ivory taffeta gown. The a-line silhouette complimented her nicely, and the five layers of material that comprised her skirt and train only adorned her figure more. Each layer alternated between lace, beading, and fine pleats. The boned bodice of the gown was bright and pallid satin that showed off her tiny waist, and came to a lovely open sweetheart neckline. Two thick straps of beaded lace held the exquisite gown in place. Her veil sat atop her head based upon a small slivery tiara, and flared out as it went down to her middle back, coming to a wide point at the end. Its edges were decorated with the same lace and beading as the straps of her dress. Her auburn tresses looked tame, for once, and cascaded down in silky curls. As Johanna finished, she helped her friend down from her perch. Nellie picked up her dress as she stepped down, and stopped to admire her delicate footwear. The white shoes had moderately tall, skinny heels, and a rounded, closed toe. A silver bow festooned the top of each. No jewelry was necessary, her dress alone would cost weeks of earnings from the pie shop. She shifted her gaze to pretty little Johanna. Johanna wore a ruby colored dress. The neckline, bodice, and straps were similar to her own, but the skirt portion flared like a petite ball gown at Johanna's hip, and was beaded in an all over pattern of silvers and black. A beautiful hoary petticoat peeked out from underneath and her shoes bore the same hue as the dress. Her yellow hair was curled 

at the bottoms, and just the top portion was drawn back into a jeweled pin. Both her ice blue and Nellie's russet eyes began to well with tears.

"You look stunning." They said concurrently to one another before fanning their faces lightly while looking up to the heavens, and leaving the room.

There were not any chairs set up, because the only attendants were Johanna, Anthony, and Toby, and they were all participants. An isle of red went from the back doorway, down the porch stairs, and out into the sand where an eager Benjamin waited with the priest.

First, out came Anthony. He walked with a wide grin on his face all the way to the groom's side, and then patted him twice on the shoulder. Next came, Johanna. She had to act as a flower girl as well, and scattered white rose pedals over the crimson walkway before coming to stand on the opposite side of the aisle from Ben. After a moment, she inhaled deeply and began a remarkable vocalization of 'Canon in D'. Soon, Toby appeared with a glowing Nellie. Benjamin nearly fell over, he was in such awe of his love's beauty, the recollection of breathing had escaped him. He had never seen either of them so happy. Toby walked beaming, his chest puffed out a bit, so proud to have his mum at his arm. And then there was darling Nellie, her face shining bright with her smile. When they finally reached the destination, Toby let his dear mother go to join Mr. Todd, for whom he had recently acquired a tad more respect, and it began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the presence of God and this company to join Benjamin and Eleanor in the holy bonds of matrimony…"

The ceremony was simple and sweet. Johanna provided the only music alongside the cries of the gulls and the crashing waves. When it came time for the vows, all were silent.

"Do you Benjamin take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect her: to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her, and her only, until death shall part you?

"I do." A smile toyed with the corners of his mouth

"Do you Eleanor, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor, and protect him, to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him and him only, and him forever until death shall part you? "

"I do." Her lower lip trembled a bit as her eyes filled with her emotion.

Benjamin, repeat after me: I, Benjamin, take thee, Eleanor be my wedded wife...to have and to hold...from this day forward...for better or worse...for richer, for poorer…in sickness and in health...'till death do us part...and thereto I plight my troth."

He did so, and it was Nellie's turn. It became harder for her to speak.

"Repeat after me: I, Eleanor take thee, Benjamin to be my wedded husband...to have and to hold…from this day forward...for better, for worse...or richer, for poorer...in sickness and in health...'till death do us part...and thereto I plight you my troth."

She did so, her voice cracking once or twice along the way. The priest spoke again.

"Benjamin, what pledge do you give to Eleanor

"A ring." He proudly stated.

"And this Ring, do you give to Eleanor as a sign and seal of the endless affection with which you will cherish her, and the unbroken fidelity with which you will perform to her the vows of a husband? Do you?"

"I do." Pride was still evident in his tone.

"Benjamin, as you place this ring on Eleanor's finger, please repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed; and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow..." And her eyes let thin trails of tears make their way down her porcelain cheeks and a beautiful silver ring with a single ruby slid onto her hand.

"Eleanor, what pledge to you give Benjamin?"

"A ring." She proclaimed voice still shaky."

"And this ring, do you give to him as a sign and seal of the endless affection with which you will cherish him, and the unbroken fidelity with which you will perform to him the vows of a wife? Do you?"

"I do." Nellie said in a stronger tone overflowing with adoration.

"Eleanor, as you place this ring on Benjamin's finger, please repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed: and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow..." Ben's chest swelled up with delight and a broad smile crossed his face as Nellie glided a strong silver band onto his finger.

"You may kiss your bride."

Nellie and Ben at leaned into each other's arms engaging in a passionate kiss. Anthony smiled, Johanna sighed like an idealist hopeless romantic, and Toby turned away trying not to watch.

When they came apart, the old wrinkled priest looked at the couple with elation, and held his head up a bit higher while speaking to the wedding party.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Todd!"

Ben twirled Nellie around once, and her head flew backwards with laughter. After his distinguished turn, he scooped her up and carried her down the aisle and back into their home. Toby started to strut after them back to the house, but his collar was promptly caught by an intelligent Anthony, who knew that Toby would not want to be in the house for the remainder of the day and evening. He and Johanna took the boy back to their residence and kept him until the following day, but Johanna couldn't help but to look back as they were walking away, and shed a joyful tear for the beautiful pair.

As Ben reached the doorway, he set down his bride, and stopped her for a moment. He pulled a tidy, new, crimson-hued handkerchief from his pocket. He folded it over once or twice, and lovingly positioned it over her eyes so she could not see. A smirk played across his lips as he held the ends tightly behind her head as he guided her through the door, and into the dining space.

"Ben, what on earth are you _doing_?" Nellie giggled trying to pry away the ruby landscape before her, but Benjamin's hand was stiff.

"Good things come to those who can wait, my pet." He whispered. Antony had scampered inside to finish up the scenery. Once he was gone, Ben swiftly removed the cloth from her gaze.

When she could finally see again, her vision was provoked with tears once more. Red rose pedals covered the entirety of the dining area, and a candelabrum with ivory candles was centered on the table. The best china and silver they owned was set to perfection and a delicious meal awaited them accompanied by red wine. Nellie was brought back to earth a bit by her husband who had pulled out her chair for her.

They chatted for a long while, and ate their supper perfectly contented. They laughed, Nellie (almost) cried, and both were inexplicably blissful. It was perfect. Their seaside wedding had been devised, but what happened mealtime? Toby would never know, and Neither Ben or Nellie would tell.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! Also, please check out the poll on my profile. **

**I just saw Sweeney Todd on NATIONAL TOUR in Chicago on Saturday, and it was beautiful. sigh just thought I'd tell you guys. **

**--ShadowedElegance**


End file.
